Notas
by Yaoi-No-Akuma
Summary: KatsuDeku implícito. Aún cuando es algo demasiado simple una sensación de alivio inunda a cada uno de los chicos... excepto a Katsuki.


**Boku no Hero _Academia/My_ Hero Academia no me pertenece.**

 _Pretendía hacer algo temático por el cumpleaños de Katsuki peeero... salió esto._

 _ **KatsuDeku implícito.**_

* * *

 **Notas**

—¡Chicos, chicos! —llama Ashido la atención del resto de la clase 1-A.

Están en un campamento de entrenamiento y aunque ya anochece ninguno de los candidatos a héroes se ha ido a dormir. Sus tiendas de campaña están dispuestas alrededor de la fogata así que algunos aprovechan que nadie ha apagado el fuego para seguir conversando.

—¡Tengo una idea! —los muchachos le miran con atención.

La chica de cabello rosado les explica que es algo que vio una vez en alguna película; en un pedazo de papel se anota una cosa que uno desea dejar ir, algo que quiere aceptar para estar en paz consigo mismo, para después arrojarlo al fuego. Una ceremonia sencilla pero con un gran significado.

—Es una especie de redención —concluye la muchacha de esclerótica oscura.

El resto de chicos platican entre ellos y aceptan hacer esa peculiar ceremonia.

—¡Bien, entonces escriban! Cuando todos terminen nos pararemos alrededor de la fogata.

Cada uno de los estudiantes busca una hoja de papel entre sus pertenencias. Katsuki no está interesado en tan absurda actividad y se limita a quedarse de brazos cruzados mientras el resto de sus compañeros hace lo que Mina ha dicho.

—Kacchan —escucha a su izquierda y al voltear se encuentra con la mano extendida del pecoso, ofreciéndole un trozo de papel.

Hace una mueca por el atrevimiento del chico y ceñudo le dirige la mirada.

—Deberías intentarlo —Izuku le sonríe ligeramente avergonzado.

Al final toma el pedazo de papel —más bien se lo arrebata— sólo para que le deje en paz. Pasea la mirada a su alrededor, algunos de sus compañeros ya han terminado y otros siguen pensando en qué escribir sobre el papel, truena la lengua contra su paladar y centra su atención en el pedazo que le ha dado Izuku.

Piensa que es algo ridículo de hacer y aunque decidiera hacerlo, ¿qué podría escribir?

Ve el pedazo de papel largo rato, de repente busca entre sus cosas un lápiz y, al igual que el resto de sus compañeros, decide anotar algo.

Algunos minutos después todos han terminado de escribir y se levantan para pararse alrededor de la fogata, Katsuki no tiene intenciones de hacer esa —en su opinión— estúpida actividad y se queda sentado a pesar de traer el papel en la mano, al menos hasta que Kirishima le convence de hacerlo, _no te hará ningún daño, además ya lo escribiste_. Gruñe y a regañadientes se levanta junto al resto.

Murmuran entre ellos y se preguntan lo que han escrito pero en realidad ninguno responde. Ashido les pide que alcen las manos con el papel en su puño y cada uno sigue a la muchacha; Bakugou mira el trozo de papel en su mano y lo arruga para hacer lo mismo que todos —y así terminar con eso de una vez— pero vacila, mete la mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón por un momento y la saca para extender el brazo e imitar al resto.

—¡A la cuenta de tres! —anuncia Mina —¡1, 2, 3!

Al llegar a tres todos abren la mano y dejan caer el pedazo de papel en el fuego. Puede ser algo demasiado simple pero por alguna razón una sensación de alivio inunda a cada uno de los chicos... excepto a Katsuki. Mientras observa los trozos de papel quemarse en la fogata tiene las manos adentro de sus bolsillos, ¿qué puede sentir cuando lo que ha lanzado al fuego ha sido un papel en blanco?

Qué tontería, piensa entretanto juega con el pedazo de papel que ha dejado en su pantalón y con ello se retira para dormir en la tienda de campaña que comparte con Kirishima y Kaminari.

—¿No te parece que está más irritable de lo normal? —pregunta el pelirrojo en voz baja a su compañero de ojos dorados.

Kaminari frunce el ceño e incrédulo alza una ceja —¿Tú crees? —responde, en lo personal él no ve nada diferente en el chico de cabello cenizo.

Kirishima insiste en que Bakugou tiene algo raro, desde que se levantaron ha estado más ceñudo de lo usual, no pueden decirle nada sin recibir un gruñido como respuesta. Denki acompaña al pelirrojo a observar al chico explosivo, aunque realmente no ve nada extraño en su comportamiento.

—¡Quita, nerd! —brama exasperado Katsuki al toparse con Izuku, quien está cargando algunas cosas junto a Iida.

El pecoso se mueve para que el rubio pueda pasar y éste resopla cuando al fin se quita.

—¿Ves? —apunta Kirishima pero Kaminari sigue sin ver a qué se refiere.

Siempre se ha llevado mal con Midoriya, es normal que le llame nerd o que le fastidie en cuanto lo ve, ¿qué había de diferente?

—Kacchan... ¿estará bien? —suelta de manera inconsciente el de cabello verde.

—¿Hm?, ¿de qué hablas Midoriya-kun? —cuestiona el de gafas.

—Ah, no, bueno... —puede ser su imaginación. Por un momento se queda viendo la espalda de Bakugou mientras éste se aleja y siente que algo va mal. Cuando lo piensa bien es un poco tonto, después de que hicieron lo que Ashido les propuso el ambiente entre el grupo se ha percibido más ligero sin embargo el de mirada escarlata se ve más enojado —, no, no es nada.

Cuando termina de acomodar las provisiones con el delegado de la clase Eijirou se acerca a hablar con él.

—Midoriya, ¿crees que Bakugou esté bien?

Entonces no es imaginación suya. El pelirrojo le dice que Katsuki ha estado bastante enfadado desde la mañana y le pregunta si acaso no ha hablado con él.

—No, ¿por qué lo haría?, no creo que quiera hablar conmigo —se apresura en responder mientras agita las manos enfrente de él.

—Pero deberías hablar con él —persiste.

—¿Eh?, no, no soy la persona indicada para eso —repite, probablemente si lo intenta sólo lo enfadará más —, deberías hablar tú con él, a ti debe escucharte.

—Lo intenté más temprano pero no logré que me dijera nada.

De una u otra forma Kirishima consigue convencerlo de que vaya tras Bakugou, empecinado en que por conocerse desde niños él podría hablarle con más facilidad. _Pero no hemos hablado en mucho tiempo_ , avanza por el bosque siguiendo la trayectoria que supone Katsuki ha seguido, dado que disfruta este tipo de áreas debe estar en la cima de la montaña. Le toma al menos una hora llegar hasta arriba y como ha esperado, el rubio está ahí.

No sabe qué puede lograr pero al menos deberá intentarlo.

Agradece que el rubio le está dando la espalda y se acerca para sentarse a su lado en la cima, escucha que Katsuki truena la lengua pero aún así se queda. Es muy extraño poder estar junto al chico explosivo sin que le diga algo y por un instante no quiere iniciar una conversación con él.

—No esperaba que realmente escribirías algo —le dice sin mirarlo.

—¿Hah?

—Bueno, normalmente no te involucras en actividades como esa —le mira por el rabillo del ojo y nervioso dirige la mirada al frente tan pronto termina su comentario. Podría tomarle un gusto a esto del montañismo si puede observar paisajes como el de ese preciso momento.

Izuku se distrae en el panorama, hay árboles hasta donde alcanza la vista y más allá se pueden ver montañas más altas que en la que se encuentran. Katsuki sigue pensando que aquello de la fogata y las notas ha sido algo estúpido y que él mismo es un idiota por haber anotado algo en el pedazo de papel.

Mira de reojo al pecoso y entorna los ojos al recordar lo que hubo escrito.

—Me da un poco de pena pensar que quizá escribí algo insignificante en comparación a los demás —voltea a verle y el mayor se apresura en desviar la mirada para que no descubra que lo estuvo observando, entonces Izuku se ríe avergonzado y para el de cabello cenizo es inevitable mirarlo otra vez —, aunque no puedo imaginar lo que tú escribiste...

Ah claro, ¿cómo podría?, han pasado años desde que hablaron de esa clase de cosas. Él mismo no cree saber lo que Deku escribió y le da curiosidad —sólo un poco—.

—... —mueve la boca varias veces pero no es capaz de decir palabra alguna así que simplemente cierra la boca y ve el paisaje enfrente de ellos. ¿Qué está intentando hacer?, ¿hacer que las cosas sean como antes?, _por favor, qué estupidez_ , se recrimina.

Se quedan en silencio otra vez y de un momento a otro mete las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón sólo para encontrarse con el pedazo de papel que no quemó la noche anterior. Se dice que debió echarlo al fuego para deshacerse de la molestia que le provoca cargar con eso, estruja el papel y piensa que debería quemarlo él mismo.

Mas no puede.

No consigue aceptar lo que ha escrito, no quiere creer que sea verdad pero tampoco puede ignorarlo.

—Entonces, ¿qué pusiste en el papel? —el más bajo le mira fijamente y por un instante le sostiene la mirada.

Ha estado enojado por una tontería que él mismo ha escrito y ahora que está con Izuku el sentimiento parece haberse calmado. No pretende darle una respuesta concreta y quiere soltar que es algo que no le importa, pero no lo hace. El menor espera su respuesta y en lugar de dársela se levanta, saca la mano del bolsillo y observa por un rato el trozo de papel antes de lanzárselo al chico.

Izuku apenas alcanza a agarrar la bolita de papel —¡Esto—! —quiere preguntarle qué significa eso pero el rubio ya no está a su lado.

En un momento Izuku se queda solo y suspira, sabía que terminaría así. Ve el papel en su mano, frunce el ceño y empieza a desdoblarlo. Lee lo que hay escrito y no puede creerlo, abre los ojos de par en par y cubre su boca con una mano. Lee una y otra vez las palabras sobre el papel y cree entender el porqué de que Katsuki haya estado tan irritado.

Le duele pensarlo porque es lo mismo que él ha puesto y mientras que él ya lo ha asimilado, Bakugou no. El cenizo no puede tolerar la idea de que siente algo más que odio por él.

Sonríe con melancolía al ver por enésima vez lo que Katsuki escribió en el papel y aunque ha garabateado encima de las palabras puede leerlas a la perfección.


End file.
